


The Scent of Joy

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-25
Updated: 2006-11-25
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her scent is comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Scent of Joy

He knew he was bleeding. Knew the bad guys had only turned away from him because of those explosions he could feel echoing in his head. None of it matters, as he reaches in, tries to find that place within…

Her eyes, her skin, her hair…then and now.

The sound of her voice whispering over his ears made things right, even in anger, just not in pain.

Her scent, that smell of leather, of orchids, of gasoline, of lavender.

And it's the scent that's strongest, as if she is right there…

"Shh, Oliver…I have you."

And she is.


End file.
